


Dosmit Ræh - Command, vision

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [31]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Captain Ræh was everything Rey wished he was.





	Dosmit Ræh - Command, vision

She was a commander, of course. But she liked to be called captain. That way she didn’t seem like she was all high and might. 

She led her squadron in battle. Always in front, always the first into battle. The other men and women in her squadron followed her. Not because they had to, because they wanted to.

Because she was their hero. And because she always got them home safe. She cared about all of them. She knew their worries and their secrets. They always felt safe with her. They could tell her anything. 

And she was pretty too. With fair skin and kind eyes. But she had a scowl that always put people in their place when they misbehaved. 

Her name was Ræh. And she had the most wonderful adventures. 

And she shared them all with her friend Rey. 

When Rey put on the battered old pilot’s helmet, the yellow visor mellowing the harshness of Jakku’s sun, she felt almost as if she could see through Ræh’s eyes. Sharing her adventures with the little sister she had to leave behind. And that she could come back for one day. 

They were the stories Rey told herself in the dark of the night. The idea of family and love and adventure that she wove around herself to keep her warm. 

In truth, she knew nothing about the pilot. Just a name written over the curve of a helmet she found in a crate while scavenging. But she knew in her heart, Ræh was the sort of person she could look up to. Someone Rey would love. If only she’d come back.

What seemed like years later, Rey though she saw Ræh, out of the corner of her eyes. A woman with fair skin and dark hair, and full lips. A pilot carrying a helmet with the same yellow star bird pattern that Rey had traced with her fingers a thousand, thousand times.

A pilot, walking through the corridors of Resistance base.

Rey grabbed her, because how could she not. She wanted the woman to recognise her, to hug her. She knew it was foolish but all those nights of childhood hope ganged up on her. Out of that childish desperation, she whispered, “Ræh.”

“Dosmit Ræh?” Jessika Pava frowned in confusion. “How do you know that name?”

“You knew her?” Rey asked stunned.

“She’s my maternal aunt. She was a pilot during the Rebellion.” Jess pointed to the yellow starbird emblem. “She was the commander of the Tierfon Yellow Aces. She’s the reason I became a pilot.” 

“I found her helmet. On Jakku.” Rey explained, the words coming out as a breathless jumble. “I use to make up stories about her. She was my hero too.” She clung to Jess’ sleeve. “Tell me about her? Please?”

Jess put an arm around Rey’s shoulder, hugging her tight. “Of course. If she inspired you too, that makes us family.” 

Rey hid tears of joy in Jess’ shoulder.


End file.
